Constitution of Bowasia
The Constitution of Bowasia is the supreme law of Bowasia. It is heavily based after the , so much so that some parts of fit match the U.S. Constitution word for word. It is five articles and 1,380 words (not including signatures and amendments) long. The Constitution was established on November 5, 2010 and has been in force ever since. Preamble WE THE CITIZENS OF BOWASIA in order to form a more perfect country, hereby establish this constitution to ensure the common growth of all citizens and to ensure the common defense of all citizens and to promote the values of the fallen United States of Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. Article I Section 1. The legislature of Bowasia shall be vested in the Congress of Bowasia, which shall be a unicameral house comprising of representatives from each State, [the number of which shall be determined by the population]See the 8th Amendment Section 2. The Representatives of Congress shall be chosen every six months by the citizens of Bowasia by a majority vote. No person shall be elected a Representative of Congress except those who have attained the age of twenty-five years and are a citizen of Bowasia and have five years a permanent resident of Bowasia. The Speaker of Congress shall be elected by the citizens of Bowasia for also a term of six months. He shall have no vote except only to break any ties that may occur in voting. Section 3. All bills which have passed the Congress by receiving a majority in favor, shall reach the Governor of Bowasia: if he approves he shall sign it, but if not he shall send it back to Congress with his objections. If after reconsideration, two thirds of Congress may vote to pass the bill and override the Governor's disapproval. Congress shall set the rules for its proceedings and punish those who are disorderly and may, if deemed necessary by two-thirds of Congress, expel a member. The Congress shall keep a record of its proceedings and may become public unless Congress agrees that information in the proceedings shall maintain secrecy. All congress members shall receive compensation for their services and it shall be paid out by the Treasury of Bowasia but the compensation may not exceed two times income of the average Bowasian citizen. Congress members shall be free from arrest except for charges of treason, felony charges, and breach of peace. Section 4. The Congress shall have the power to lay and collect taxes, duties, imposts and excises, to pay the debts and provide for the common defense and general welfare of Bowasia; but all duties, imposts and excises shall be uniform throughout Bowasia; To borrow money on the credit of Bowasia; To regulate commerce with foreign nations; To establish a uniform rule for naturalization and to laws regarding bankruptcies in Bowasia; To coin money and to regulate the value thereof and of foreign currency; To provide punishments for the counterfeiting of Bowasian currency and securities; To establish and maintain the Post Office of Bowasia; To promote the progress of science and art by securing for limited time to authors the exclusive right to their writings and discoveries; To constitute Tribunals inferior the Supreme Court; To define and punish piracies on the high seas and on land; To declare war, grant letters of marque and reprisal and to make rules regarding the captures of enemy combatants on the sea and land; To raise and support the Army of Bowasia; To provide and maintain the Navy of Bowasia; To make the rules concerning the government regulation of the military forces; To provide the order for the military to suppress rebellion and to repel invasion; To provide for arming, organizing, and disciplining the military. Article II Section 1. The executive power shall be vested in the Governor of Bowasia. He shall hold his office until death and shall be elected as follows: Congress shall elect the Governor from a line of candidates which they deem fit to hold the office of Governor. The Governor shall remain in office until Congress believes he is no longer fit or a candidate has proved themselves worthy of the title.Changed by the 9th Amendment No person shall be elected Governor except those who have attained the age of twenty-five years and is a natural-born citizen of Bowasia. In the case when the Governor is incapacitated to discharge his duties as governor, the Speaker of Congress shall assume the role as Acting-Governor until the Governor returns unless the Governor has been incapacitated for one month or more to which then Congress may begin the process for electing a new governor.Changed by the 9th Amendment The Governor shall receive a compensation for his services which may be increased or decreased every year however his compensation shall not exceed four times the income of the average Bowasian citizen. Section 2. The Governor shall be the Commander-in-Chief of the Bowasian military, when called into actual service of Bowasia, he may require the opinion of the secretaries of the executive departments of any duties their respective departments, and he shall have the power to grant reprieves and pardons for crimes committed in Bowasia except in cases of impeachment. He shall have the power by and with the consent of Congress to make treaties provided that two-thirds of Congress concurs; and he shall nominate, and by the advice and consent of Congress shall appoint ambassadors, judges of the Supreme Court, public officers, and other appointments not herein not accounted for, but Congress may appoint officers of inferior offices. Section 3. The Governor every year on the first Monday of January may give Congress information on the state of the country and recommend measures he judges necessary and expedient. The Speaker of Congress and all civil officers shall be removed from office on impeachment for and the conviction of: treason, bribery, or other high crimes and misdemeanors. Article III Section 1. The judicial power of Bowasia shall be vested in the Supreme Court, and inferior courts shall be ordained and established by Congress. The judges, both of the supreme and inferior courts shall hold their offices in good behavior and shall receive compensation for their services which shall not exceed 3 times the income of the average Bowasian citizen. Section 2. The judicial power shall extend to all cases in law and equity, arising under this constitution, the laws of Bowasia, and treaties made, or which shall be made, under their authority;-- to all cases affecting ambassadors, other public officials;--to cases of admiralty and maritime jurisdiction;-- to controversies to which Bowasia is a party ;-- different states;--to citizens of different states;-- and between a citizen and a state. The trials of all crimes shall be by jury; and such trial shall be held in the state where crimes wherein been committed; but when not committed in any state but rather a territory of Bowasia, the trial shall be held in the defendant's birth state. Section 3. Treason against Bowasia shall consist only in levying war against her or adhering to her enemies, giving them aid and comfort. No person shall be convicted of treason unless on the testimony of two witnesses over the same act, or on confession in a open court. Congress shall declare the penalty of treason. Article IV Section 1. Full faith and credit shall be given in each state to the public acts, records, and judicial proceedings of all other states. And the Congress may by general laws prescribe the manner in which such acts, record, and proceedings shall proved and the effect thereof. Section 2. The citizens of each state shall be entitled to all privileges and immunities of citizens in the states. A person charged in any state with treason, felony, or other crime, who shall flee from justice, and be found in another state, shall on demand of the executive authority of the state from which he fled, be delivered up, to be removed to the state having jurisdiction of the crime. Section 3. New states may be admitted by Congress into this country; but no new state shall be formed or erected within the jurisdiction of any other State; nor any State be formed by the junction of two or more states, or parts of states, without the Consent of the legislatures of the states concerned as well as of Congress. Article V Congress, if two-thirds deem it necessary may propose amendments to this constitution. Done in convention by the unanimous consent of Congress present on this fifth day of November in the year of our Lord two-thousand and ten. Amendments to the Constitution of Bowasia Amendment I Congress shall make no law respecting the establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or of the people's right to peaceably assemble and petition the government for a redress of grievances. Amendment II The citizens' right to keep bear arms to shall not be infringed. Amendment III The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers and effects shall not be infringed and no warrants shall issue but upon probable cause supported by oath and a judge's signature. Amendment IV No person shall be held to answer for a capital crime except in cases in the military during times of war; nor shall any person be subject to double jeopardy for the same crime; nor shall any citizen be compelled to answer against himself nor be deprived of life or liberty without due process of law; nor shall any property taken for public use without just compensation. Amendment V Excessive bail or fines shall not be imposed nor cruel or unusual punishments inflicted. Amendment VI Neither slavery or involuntary servitude shall exist in Bowasia except as punishment for a crime where the party been duly convicted Amendment VII The right to vote shall not be infringed on the base of race, color, gender, or age for those at the age of eighteen or above. Amendment VIII Section 1. Each state of Bowasia shall receive a number Representative seats which shall be determined by the following formula: (number of citizens in state) divided by five hundred thousand equals (number of Representatives for that state). Section 2. This amendment shall be ratified 3 days after it has been approved by Congress and the Governor. Amendment IX Section 1. The office of President of Bowasia shall be elected by the citizens of Bowasia by the Electoral College. Each State of Bowasia shall send electors to vote for the President of Bowasia, the number of which shall be determined by the same formula used to determine the number of Representatives each State receives in the Congress of Bowasia. In the election, the first candidate to receive fifty per cent plus one of the electoral votes shall win the presidency. Whenever there would be a tie in the number of votes, Congress shall decide the winner. An election shall be held every nine months, starting immediately after this amendment is passed. Section 2. Elected alongside the President shall be the Vice-President shall the successor the President in the case the President dies in office, resigns, or is impeached by Congress. Whenever there shall be a vacancy in the office of vice-president, the president shall fill the vacancy within one month. If the president hasn't chosen a vice-president after one month has past since the office becoming vacant, Congress shall elect the vice-president. If the President were to die, resign, or be impeached before a vice-president has been chosen, the Speaker of Congress shall become president. Section 3. The terms of the President and Vice-President shall end at noon on the 10th day of the following month after the election. If the 10th were to fall on a Sunday, the terms will end on the day after. No person shall be elected to the office of president more than twice, and no person who has held the office of president or has acted as president for more than four months of a term to which some other person was elected president shall be elected president more than once. Signatures Done in convention by the unanimous consent of Congress present on this fifth day of November in the year of our Lord two-thousand and ten. Signed, *Travis Peters (Bowwow) *Kyle Guire *Ian Foker *Sarah Cleimos *Bill Waters *Ashley Hopper *Irene Delequois *Harold Manis *Megan Jolly *Peter Walkers *Paul Wesman *James Gregory *Clark Nevoly *Linda Grey *Colin Palmer